La Meute
by Skadia
Summary: La meute Winchester était une anomalie en soi. Trop petite pour garder un territoire, pas assez puissante pour se protéger des attaques et surtout, beaucoup trop pleine de cas sociaux. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de grandir, cependant, et sa capacité à attirer les ennuis en même temps que les nouveaux membres n'allait pas tarder à faire parler d'elle.
1. Chapter 1

Sam et le loup couraient ensemble dans la neige. Plus exactement le loup courait dans la neige et l'esprit de Sam chevauchait le sien sans que cela le dérange.

Le loup était ravi de se dégourdir les pattes, et à travers lui Sam pouvait sentir le froid sur sa truffe, la fatigue dans ses muscles et la joie de l'animal enfin libéré.

La meute courait en ordre dispersé, Sam avait distancé Jessica car la louve de celle ci aimait se rouler dans la neige plus que courir. Leur lien de couple lui permettait d'entrevoir les deux formes de sa compagne dans un coin de son esprit : la louve qui courait après un lapin sans intention de l'attraper, et l'esprit de la jeune femme qu'il se représentait comme assise derrière une fenêtre, enroulée dans une couverture, à regarder le paysage défiler par les yeux de l'animal.

Le vent apporta à Sam l'odeur de Jo qu'il pouvait sentir en train de défier Dean à la course travers les liens de meute. Dean courait toujours en tête, pas parce qu'il était l'aplpha, mais parce que personne ne pouvait le battre à la course. Ça n'empêchait pas Jo d'essayer. Sam ne sentait que faiblement la présence de Castiel. Les nuits de pleine lune, leur deuxième alpha tendait à se retrancher dans son propre univers, loin de la meute et leur connexion s'affaiblissait jusqu'à ne plus être que le souvenir d'une présence. Il réapparaissait au matin, un peu plus joyeux, ou juste un peu moins sombre que la veille et personne n'osait lui poser de question.

La meute Winchester s'était drastiquement réduite depuis que Dean avait pris Castiel pour compagnon. Ils étaient désormais plus une petite famille de lycanthropes qu'une vraie meute ce qui rassurait Sam. Peu de membre impliquait qu'ils ne représentaient un danger pour personne et les mettait donc à l'abris des attaques d'autres meutes revendiquant leur pouvoir ou leur territoire. Le territoire lui même était petit mais ça leur suffisait.

" _Ça va changer."_ Dit Jess doucement dans son esprit. Il la visualisait à présent en train de boire quelque chose de chaud à côté de l'esprit de sa louve qui avait abandonné le lapin pour rattraper le reste de la meute. _"Le vent sent le changement."_

Sam soupçonnait sa compagne de faire partie des loups garous qui développaient un pouvoir spécial. Mais elle prétendait seulement que le vent avait une odeur différente juste avant la pluie et juste avant un grand bouleversement. A chaque fois qu'elle en parlait, Dean l'appelait "Squaw" jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre les dents.

Sam n'aimait pas le changement. Il était rarement positif. Le loup secoua la tête comme pour le distraire et Sam se concentra à nouveau sur la neige entre ses pattes et l'odeur des animaux nocturnes qui flottait dans la nuit. Il sautait par dessus des troncs abattus par une tempête et couverts de neige dans les traces de Jo, courant aussi vite qu'il en était capable pour la rattraper. Elle était petite sous sa forme de loup mais rapide et agile. La taille et le poids de Sam le ralentissaient.

Il la retrouva dans une clairière en train d'attaquer Dean pour jouer. Le grand loup fauve se laissait mordre l'échine sans protester avant de rouler par terre obligeant Jo à lâcher prise pour ne pas se trouver écrasée. Aucun des deux ne faisait le moindre effort pour vraiment gagner le combat. Ils étaient silencieux et Sam était reconnaissant qu'il soit interdit aux humains de parcourir la forêt lors des nuits de pleine lune. N'importe qui aurait pu les voir se battre dans la clairière et leur tirer dessus. C'était déjà arrivé et il avait fallut toute la meute pour empêcher Dean de réduire l'humain à un petit tas de chair sanglante. Le vent lui apporta l'odeur de Jessica plusieurs minutes avant que la louve au pelage crème entre dans son champ de vision. Elle s'ébroua, projetant autour d'elle une pluie de flocons humides.

Dean se débarrassa de Jo d'un coup d'épaule un peu plus appuyé que les précédents et leva soudain le museau en l'air en jappant. Castiel les observait depuis un rocher à l'autre extrémité de la prairie. Même son loup arrivait à avoir l'air taciturne vu de loin ce qui amusait beaucoup le loup de Sam. Il essayait souvent de prendre l'alpha par surprise et échouai à chaque fois. Castiel semblait avoir des yeux au bout des oreilles.

Le chemin du retour fut plus long car ils couraient moins vite, et, l'aube approchant, ils se méfiaient plus des braconniers. Ou de simples humains voulant ajouter un ou plusieurs loup garous à leurs trophées de chasse.

Le bunker de la meute n'était pas muni d'ouvertures accessibles pour des loups, mais la sonnette l'était. Ils avaient un nombre impressionnant de photos prises par les caméras e surveillance d'eux tous en train d'appuyer de la patte ou du museau sur le bouton près de la porte.

Une rouquine tout sourire leur ouvrit et les gratifia chacun d'une caresse tandis qu'ils se faufilaient dans le bunker, leurs griffes cliquetant sur les marches en métal menant de l'entrée en mezzanine à la bibliothèque d'où ils se dispersèrent chacun vers leur chambre à l'exception de Dean qui resta assis à se faire grattouiller les oreilles près de la table couverte de boites de traiteur. Ils avaient toujours faim après une chasse.

Jo fut la première à revenir, terminant d'enfiler un pull et toujours pieds nus.

"On sort demain soir?" Demanda-t-elle joyeusement à Charlie. Les nuit de pleine lune où elle pouvait courir librement la mettaient toujours d'humeur joyeuse, et elle avait de l'énergie à dépenser.

Charlie hocha la tête sans cesser de caresser Dean qui grognait doucement de contentement.

"Passez me prendre au boulot sinon Kevin ne me laissera pas partir."

"Dis plutôt que tu vas nous oublier jusqu'à ce que ton ventre te rappelle que tu es censée avoir une vie hors de ton labo!" Fit Jessica en arrivant. Elle s'attachait les cheveux et avait pris le temps de mettre des chaussettes.

"C'est ça." Sourit la rouquine. "La chasse s'est bien passée?"

Jessica hocha la tête. " Je crois que Cas a attrapé un faisan, il avait une plume dans la fourure."

"Je peux manger sa part alors ?"

"C'était une caille et si tu touches à ma part je te fais un nœud aux moustaches !" Prévint Castiel en arrivant suivit de Sam.

Ils s'installèrent à table à l'exception de Dean qui posa son museau sur la cuisse de son compagnon, attendant que celui ci lui fasse passer sa portion. Il aimait passer du temps dans sa peau de loup. Le loup était plus simple, plus calme que l'humain et il était satisfait et content d'être au chaud entouré de sa meute. Peu importe s'il fallait pour ça manger dans la main de son compagnon, ou le museau enfoui dans un plat qui sentait le plastique. Le loup n'aimait pas les rouleaux de printemps et Charlie en profita pour lui voler le sien. L'aube arrivait quand ils eurent finit de manger et rejoignirent chacun leur chambre. Charlie se versa un café très fort après sa courte nuit et se rendit au laboratoire, traînant avec elle le sac de voyage qu'elle se préparait chaque fois qu'elle restait au Bunker pour ouvrir la porte à la meute partie en chasse.

##

Le jour suivant la pleine lune était celui où Sam et Jessica travaillaient depuis le bunker pour écluser la paperasse administrative. Le béta gérait les affaires courantes de la meute, et Jessica travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocats spécialisés dans les cas de créatures surnaturelles. Pouvoir trainer en survêtement entre la cuisine et leurs ordinateurs était un luxe qu'ils se permettaient, conscients de leur chance.

Dean n'avait pas ce privilège et il se sentait prêt à mordre quand le réveil le tira d'un lourd sommeil après ce qui lui sembla une courte sieste. Toujours sous forme de lit, il se dépêtra des draps et se retransforma en humain. Le processus était rapide et désagréable comme si un chiropacteur fou s'amusait à faire craquer toutes ses articulations. Il n'en allait pas de même pour tout les loups, et chaque fois qu'il voyait Jessica ou Castiel peiner à se transformer, il se sentait vaguement coupable.

Il chassa ses idées sombres sous la douche et s'éclipsa sans réveiller son compagnon qui s'était étroitement enroulé dans la couette pour compenser la perte de sa couverture de fourrure.

Il était presque midi quand il entra dans le service de pédiatrie qui sentait la nourriture et divers relents de la matinée que son nez peinait à identifier.

Il se versa un café tandis que l'infirmière terminait sa distribution de traitements. Chaque gorgée de la mixture chaude et infecte l'aidait à se glisser dans sa peau de médecin et à la fin du gobelet, il était prêt à entamer une journée qui s'annonçait heureusement plutôt calme.

Sam était seul dans le Bunker quand Castiel émergea de son sommeil de plomb. Après les pleines lunes, quand Dean devait travailler, il avait tendance à tirer sur le lien qui l'unissait à Castiel pour puiser de l'énergie, obligeant son compagnon à dormir plus longtemps que tout le monde. Cela ne les dérangeait pas. Castiel aimait dormir.

"Les filles sont déjà parties?"

Sam hocha la tête sans lever les yeux du mail qu'il était en train de rédiger.

"Il y a une demi heure. Elles ne savaient pas où elles passeraient la soirée, j'ai activé le traceur de leurs téléphones."

Aucun d'entre eux n'aimait se savoir pisté, mais toujours savoir où était chaque membre de la meute était une sécurité dont ils ne pouvaient pas se passer. Même si chacun d'eux pouvait facilement se défendre contre la plupart des agressions anti-lycanthropes, ni Dean ni Castiel n'acceptait de prendre le moindre risque.

"Dean ramène des pizzas."

Castiel hocha la tête et se vautra dans le canapé en insultant mentalement son compagnon qui l'épuisait.

 _J'ai entendu ça !_ S'amusa Dean dans sa tête.

La distance affaiblissait le lien de couple et celui de la meute, Ils n'avaient que de vagues échos de la soirée des filles comme une télé allumée au valume trop bas pour être plus qu'un bruit de fond. Ils avaient tous besoin de ce genre de relâchements dans leurs liens parfois. C'était reposant de ne pas vivre avec plusieurs personnes dans la tête, ne serait ce que pendant quelques heures.

Pourtant ils levèrent tout les trois la tête de leurs assiettes au même moment, et la panique envahit Sam juste quelques minutes avant que son portable de sonne. Une panique qui n'était pas la sienne.

Dean s'était précipité sur le téléphone et avait répondu à la place de son frère. Il rugissait presque tant il avait du mal à contrôler l'émotion qui les submergeait.

"Bordel Jo qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"

"C'est pas moi !" Cria la jeune femme. Sa voix avait du mal à couvrir le son de la musique autour d'elle. "Dean, c'est Jess !"

Sam était déjà presque à la porte. Castiel avait les clefs de l'Impala de Dean en mains. A travers le téléphone il pouvait entendre Jessica sangloter.

"Je suis désolée, je croyais pas … je suis désolée !"

"Dean..."Supplia Jo.

"On arrive."

Même si Dean ne s'était pas installé d'autorité à la place du conducteur, Sam aurait été incapable de conduire. La panique que Jessica lui transmettait lui faisait trembler les mains et lui serrait le cœur. Il explorait leur lien de couple à la recherche d'une blessure, d'une douleur, d'une agression quelconque pouvant justifier une telle peur, mais il ne trouva que détresse et confusion. Sa tête lui faisait mal quand ils arrivèrent au club d'où Jo les avait appelés.

Il n'avait pas besoin de les retrouver à l'odeur, la détresse irradiait si fort de Jess qu'il n'eut qu'à les suivre pour atteindre sa compagne.

Les trois filles étaient dans les toilettes pour dames et Sam ignora les protestations de celles qu'il poussa pour entrer. Jess s'était recroquevillée dans un coin où Jo essayait vainement de la consoler. Charlie parlait à deux louves dont l'une était manifestement une alpha.

Il se précipita vers sa compagne, repoussant Jo, et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Jessica se mordit les lèvres.

"Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée !" Sanglota-t-elle.

Son odeur avait changé. Il s'approcha pour la renifler.

"Jess... qu'est ce que tu as fait?"

D'un coup l'odeur étrangère devint plus forte et quelqu'un rugit derrière lui.

"Ne la touche pas!"

La louve brune avec qui Charlie parlait s'était approchée, la fureur lui avait changé les yeux qui avaient pris la forme et la couleur de ceux de sa louve, et elle grognait en découvrant des crocs qui commençaient à pousser. Debout, elle était à peine pus grande que Sam accroupi et il grogna à son tour en se plaçant entre Jessica et la louve brune.

"A moi." grogna celle ci.

Jessica posa sa main sur le bras de Sam. Elle tremblait, ou peut être pleurait elle encore. Le beta était absolument certain qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que sa compagne avait à lui dire mais il se tourna quand même vers elle.

Elle avait une marque violacée sur la clavicule, et du sang séché sur son haut. La blessure était déjà presque guérie mais contrairement aux autres celles ci ne guérirait pas. Les marques d'accouplement ne disparaissaient pas. Sa propre colère submergea la détresse de sa compagne et il se jeta sur l'autre louve presque assez vite pour l'atteindre. Quelqu'un l'arrêta dans son mouvement et il se retrouva projeté contre les lavabos. Une douleur violente lui fusilla les reins et l'air lui manqua quand Castiel serra son poing autour de sa gorge.

"Tout doux Samuel." Grogna-t-il.

Il y avait désormais trois alpha dans la pièce et l'air était si plein de puissance qu'il en devenait irrespirable. Charlie s'était déjà éclipsée et Dean et l'alpha blonde semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse.

Castiel traîna Sam hors de la pièce . Le beta vit son frère soutenir Jessica pour l'aider à sortir, l'alpha blonde faisait de même avec la louve brune. Charlie les rejoignis une fois hors du club. Elle avait les cheveux hérissés et ses moustaches qui commençaient à lui pousser sans qu'elle arrive à inverser le processus de transformation.

"Je suis Dean Winchester. Je suis son alpha."

"Lillith."

Dean fronça les sourcils et Castiel eut un soupir qui chez lui équivalait à une bordée de jurons.

"Votre louve a marqué la mienne."

Lillith sourit. "Elle le lui a bien leur Ruby."

Jessica eut un gémissement pathétique et la louve brune montra les crocs en serrant sa veste contre elle.

"Je t'ai demandé de leur montrer !"

Sam sentit une onde de puissance dirigée vers Ruby qui retira sa veste à contrecœur. Si il n'avait pas senti son odeur mélangée à celle de Jessica il aurait cru qu'elle s'était faite attaquer par un vampire. La blessure au creux de son cou avait guéri, mais un flot de sang avait coulé sur sa poitrine et dans son dos, plaquant son débardeur noir sur sa peau en séchant.

"Ce n'est pas possible!" Dean fronça les sourcils. " Jessica est … Sam est son compagnon, elle ne peut pas marquer quelqu'un d'autre!"

Lillith haussa les épaules. "Votre louve a des capacités spéciales, Winchester. Qu'elle ait un compagnon ou non, elle a marqué ma louve."

Ce fut à ce moment que Sam perdit pied. Il tourna les talons en essayant de se couper du lien qui l'unissait à Jessica, de la chasser de sa tête pour ne pas y entendre sa détresse et sa culpabilité, et il s'enfuit.

La distance atténuait le lien de couple, c'était tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser. Il se cacha dans une impasse, jeta ses vêtements et ses chaussures dans une poubelle et se transforma. Le loup souffrait plus durement que lui, plus atteint dans son lien que l'humain dans son orgueil. Mais courir leur fit du bien. Sam atteignit le bunker et le dépassa. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt et courut jusqu'à être assez fatigué pour ne plus penser.

Puis il fit enfin demi tour.

##

Jessica s'était mise à gémir dans les bras de Castiel comme si le départ de Sam lui faisait physiquement mal ce qui était probablement le cas. L'alpha se souvenait des jours qui avaient suivi son accouplement avec Dean et combien il leur était physiquement impossible de se séparer l'un de l'autre. Pourtant Sam et Jessica étaient accouplés depuis des années, et capable de s'éloigner loin et longtemps.

"Si elles se sont accouplées on ne peut pas les séparer ce soir." Dit il finalement. "J'ignore comment on peut s'accoupler à deux loups en même temps, mais apparemment ça affecte aussi son lien avec Sam."

A travers le lien de meute, il pouvait sentir leurs deux souffrances à peine atténuées par la colère de Sam et amplifiées par le chagrin de Jessica. Il était encore fatigué, et il recevait les émotions comme des coups de poing. Il pouvait sentir que Dean éprouvai la même chose et pour une fois, il détesta cordialement les liens qui unissaient les membres de la meute.

"A moi." Grogna encore Ruby.

"A moi." Dit doucement Jessica.

Dean et Lillith se regardèrent et se comprirent.

"Emmenez Ruby avec vous." Dit la femme. " On ne peut pas les séparer maintenant. Je vous retrouverai demain et nous mettrons les choses au clair."

Dean hocha la tête et tendit la main vers Ruby qui le dépassa en l'ignorant pour aller prendre Jessica dans ses bras. Elle était plus petite que sa nouvelle compagne mais être de nouveau collée à elle l'apaisa un petit peu même si Jessica devait se pencher à un angle étrange pour être à son niveau.

"Prenez soin de ma louve, Winchester."

Ruby et Jessica se glissèrent sur la banquette arière de l'Impala, Dean et Castiel à l'avant.

"De toutes les meutes d'Amérique Jess, il a fallut que tu t'accouples avec une louve de celle de Lillith!"

Ruby grogna encore et Dean fronça les sourcils en réglant le rétroviseur pour la regarder. Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes et finit par baisser les yeux.

"Merveilleuse pleine lune." Soupira Castiel.

"Je vous avais dit que le vent sentait le changement." Fit Jessica doucement. Tout son coté droit était collé au coté gauche de Ruby et elles se tenaient la main pressées entre leurs cuisses. La présence de Dean et Castiel les retenait de se toucher plus, mais elles auraient souffert de se décoller l'une de l'autre.

"J'aurais préféré que tu te trompes." Dit Dean.


	2. Chapter 2 Ruby

Ruby

« Ils nous ont oubliées. » Constata Charlie l'air vexée.

Jo hocha la tête. « Je crois qu'ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter … Oh, pardon ! »

« Je te pardonne si tu me ramène chez moi, ma voiture est toujours au labo. Et je veux un rapport complet dès que tu en sauras plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Jo hocha la tête. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Charlie fut meublé uniquement par la radio en sourdine.

« Tu veux que je reste ? » Proposa Jo en coupant le contact au pied de l'immeuble. « Tu es toute hérissée et comme ça je peux te déposer au travail demain… En tout bien tout honneur ! »

Charlie sourit. «Je sais qu'on ne joue pas dans la même équipe, Jo ! »

« Hé ! Si ça se trouve c'est juste que tu ne me plais pas ! »

« Mon orgueil préfère penser que tu es banalement hétéro ! Mais oui, reste. Je suppose que tu n'as pas une envie folle de retrouver la meute ? »

Jo secoua la tête en se massant les tempes. « Même d'ici je les sens dans ma tête. S'ils ne se calment pas très vite, je vais demander l'asile à ma mère. »

Charlie sourit. D'aussi loin qu'elle avait fréquenté la meute, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Jo et sa mère passer une semaine ensemble sans en venir aux mains.

Elle prêta un pyjama à son amie et la laissa utiliser la douche pendant qu'elle-même se déshabillait. Une fois nue, elle laissa libre court au chat qui essayait désespérément de sortir depuis plus d'une heure. Ses moustaches et ses oreilles poussèrent toutes seules et l'instant d'après, elle ne faisait plus que trente centimètres de haut, et sa fourrure fourmillait désagréablement. Elle se gratta une fois ou deux et prit un instant pour réhabituer son nez à l'environnement. Elle était plus sensible aux odeurs quand elle était un chat, elle avait une vue très différente et une ouïe bien plus fine. Mais surtout, la chatte se fichait éperdument des sentiments de ses amis. La notion d'amis n'existait pas vraiment pour elle, même si elle catégorisait les humains en deux clans distincts: ceux autorisés à lui faire des câlins, et ceux uniquement autorisés à la nourrir ou lui ouvrir les portes. L'esprit humain de Charlie permettait de raisonner le chat qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement les loups garous, ceux-ci ayant une fâcheuse tendance à la prendre en chasse. Charlie savait que les loups de la meute ne lui feraient pas de mal, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'enfuit pas quand Jo sortit de la salle de bain et se glissa dans son lit.

La chatte orange tigré sauta souplement à coté d'elle et se mit à se lécher. C'était long et fastidieux mais Charlie trouvait le processus extrêmement reposant. Elle s'étirait pour se lécher le dos ou l'intérieur des pattes, lissant chaque poil avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire se crispe et qu'elle se mette à bailler. Pour la chatte, rien n'existait à part le moment présent et l'odeur étrange et familière de la louve garou qui lui avait fait un creux à sa taille dans les couvertures. Charlie tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même, s'enroula dans sa queue touffue, le dos collé à la hanche de Jo, le nez entre les pattes et se mit à ronronner quand son amie la caressa doucement.

Après une nuit pareille, c'était mieux de ne pas s'endormir seule.

##

Tout était devenu étrangement flou entre leur sortie du club et leur arrivée au bunker et Jessica se souvenait juste d'avoir entrainé Ruby vers sa chambre et de s'être effondrée avec elle sur le lit qui avait l'odeur de Sam. Elle avait eut de nouveau envie de pleurer et sa compagne s'était nichée contre elle, la tête coincée sous son menton.

"Il va revenir." Dit Ruby d'une voix rauque en serrant Jessica contre elle.

"Il a mal."

"J'aurais mal aussi."

A travers le lien qui l'unissait à Sam, elle pouvait sentir sa fatigue d'avoir trop couru, son humiliation et sa tristesse. Elle se sentait malade, comme si elle allait vomir et pleurer et hurler en même temps. Et elle sentait Ruby. Près d'elle, autour d'elle, et qui s'insinuait doucement dans sa tête tandis que leur proximité renforçait leur lien.

Le processus avait déjà été désagréable avec Sam. Elle se souvenait d'un long week end où ils avaient été incapables de bouger du lit après s'être accouplés. Comme une gigantesque gueule de bois.

Mais cette fois c'était pire. Ruby souffrait comme elle, l'éloignement d'avec sa meute l'affaiblissait, la rendant plus réceptive au mal être de sa compagne et Jessica portait aussi celui de Sam. L'odeur de la fièvre et de la sueur l'enveloppa et elle se mit à tousser jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son front. Elle n'avait pas senti Castiel entrer dans la chambre mais Ruby se redressa en grognant, puis gémit quand la nausée la saisit.

Une onde de bien être parcourut Jessica, passant de la paume de Castiel à son front moite et se répandant doucement dans tout son corps. L'état de mal ne diminua pas, mais elle se sentit moins épuisée, plus apte à porter la souffrance de ses compagnons.

"Dors. Je veille sur toi." Dit l'Alpha d'une voix basse.

Ruby, sentant l'apaisement de sa compagne gémit et se roula en boule sous la couverture. Elle tremblait de fièvre et Jessica tenta de s'ouvrir à elle autant que possible pour qu'elle profite du répit que Castiel lui accordait.

Elle s'endormit en appelant inutilement Sam dans sa tête. Il ne répondit pas alors même qu'elle sentait sa présence tout près dans le Bunker.

##

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le loup en Sam était confus. On avait pris sa compagne et sa première réaction était de réduire l'intrus en charpie et d'asseoir sa domination sur quiconque menacerait sa meute. Mais l'autre femelle ne l'avait pas défié. Elle s'était interposée entre lui et Jessica parce qu'elle la croyait en danger. Elle avait voulut défendre sa compagne et même si ça ne plaisait pas au loup, il trouvait sa réaction normale.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam n'arrivait pas à expliquer la situation à son loup. Ni en termes canins ni en termes humains. Il avait beaucoup lu sur l'accouplement, et sur les âmes soeurs, celles dont l'humain et le loup se complétaient si bien qu'il leur était impossible de se séparer.

Mais Jessica n'avait pas toujours été une louve, elle n'avait pas toujours été son âme soeur. Ca n'était venu que longtemps après, quand il l'avait transformée et que la louve qui avait grandit en elle l'avait réclamé comme compagnon.

C'était avant qu'ils intégrent la meute de Dean et, sans alpha pour les épauler, il avait cru qu'ils ne survivraient pas à l'accouplement.

Il sentit le soulagement qui envahit Jessica quand Castiel lui transmit sa force et il se sentit lui même un peu mieux. Dean l'attendait à la porte du bunker, accroupi dans la neige, les bras ouvert. Le grand loup s'y précipita et se frotta contre son frère, ou contre son alpha. Sam ne savait pas de quoi il avait le plus besoin. Dean le mena jusqu'à sa chambre et l'enroula dans une couverture qui sentait la lessive et fit éternuer le loup.

"De toutes les filles de la terre Sammy..." Soupira Dean en le faisant monter sur le lit avant de s'allonger lui même.

Le loup tourna un peu sur lui même avant de se rouler en boule, le museau entre les pattes. Dean le caressa doucement et un flot de soulagement envahit Sam. La douleur était toujours là, juste plus facile à supporter.

##

La prudence n'avait jamais été un trait de caractère de Ruby. C'était ce qui l'avait transformée en loup garou, et sa louve était pire, bien pire qu'elle à cet égard. Fut un temps, elle s'était sentie invincible avec l'animal féroce qu'elle portait en elle. Mais en se réveillant ce matin là, elle se sentait plus faible que jamais. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était fatiguée, affamée et malade. Mais aussi à cause de la présence grandissante de Jessica dans sa tête, et de la sérénité de Lilith qu'elle sentait avec plus de distance.

Chez Lilith, la sérénité était un état de rage froide et constante à laquelle Ruby s'était habituée en vivant dans sa meute. C'était terrifiant. Quiconque connaissait Lilith savait qu'il vallait mieux la voir en colère que calme. Le calme n'était jamais une bonne chose chez cette alpha. Et elle était en route.

Même si elle l'avait voulut, Ruby n'aurait pas pu se couper seule du lien qui l'unissait à son alpha, mais la sentir se rapprocher augmenta son malaise. Elle dégringola du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante. La lumière des néons lui révéla ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle avait le visage bouffi, les traits battus, de grands cernes sous les yeux. Elle trouva une brosse qu'elle se passa dans les cheveux sans améliorer son aparence générale. L'eau froide ne lui fit pas non plus de bien.

Quand elle sortit, Jessica s'était levée. Le coeur et la louve de Ruby firent un bond vers elle, vers son odeur déjà familière, vers sa peau fraiche.

"A moi." Grogna-t-elle en tirant sur le t-shirt de Jessica pour exposer la marque rouge qu'elle avait laissée sur la clavicule de sa compagne.

"A moi." Ronronna Jessica en retour. Elle se pencha, repoussant les cheveux de Ruby pour poser un baiser sur sa propre marque au creux de son cou. Ruby frémit, pas seulement à cause de la sensation électrique qui la parcourut, mais aussi de peur rétrospective.

Jessica s'écarta, surprise. "Tu n'aimes pas."Constata-t-elle.

"Juste... pas là. Mauvais souvenir."

"Mais tu m'as l'aissée te marquer..."

Ruby hocha la tête. " Je vais m'y habituer."

"Je peux changer." Dit Jessica en lui caressant la joue. "Je peux te marquer ailleurs, pour toi je peux changer."

Les mots leur serrèrent l'estomac à toutes les deux et le lien entre elles se renforça un tout petit peu plus.

"Je peux changer aussi. Je peux m'y habituer." Répondit Ruby. Elle était parfaitement sincère et elles le sentaient toutes les deux. Jessica souriait avec les yeux et se pencha pour l'embrasser. La meute s'effaça de l'esprit de Ruby. Pendant un instant elle ne sentit plus que la personnalité solaire de Jessica. Son optimisme forcené, sa sensibilité, sa force.

La louve de Ruby se mit à japper joyeusement, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle avait envie de jouer et de courir. Elle se calma dès que le baiser prit fin mais Ruby souriait toujours.

"Est ce qu'on a le temps de petit déjeuner avant que ton alpha arrive?" Demanda Jessica. "Si je dois vomir, je préfère avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac."

L'idée de manger révulsait Ruby mais elle hocha la tête et Jessica la guida à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une cuisine fonctionnelle qui n'avait rien de confortable. Castiel était installé à la table dans une odeur de café. Il avait un gros livre posé devant lui et l'air aussi fatigué que Ruby.

"Jo arrive, elle apporte des donuts." Dit il en guise de salutation. Il pointa la cafetière du doigt, puis un placard à l'attention de Ruby. " Café, Thé, on a du chocolat quelque part mais il faudra attendre Jo pour le dénicher, elle le cache."

Jessica ricanna et sortit deux tasses d'un placard, y versant du café, puis un sucre pour Ruby et lui tendit la tasse avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Très noir, très chaud, un sucre." Dit elle perplexe. Elle regarda sa compagne. "Comment je sais ça ?"

"Le lien de couple." Répondit Ruby en prenant la tasse brulante.

Jessica secoua la tête. "Non... Je suis avec Sam depuis des années, je ne sais toujours pas comment il prend son café..." Elle se tourna vers Castiel qui les regardait avec curiosité. "Cas, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"Jess..."

"Qu'est ce quil se passe ?" Cria-t-elle. Elle posa violemment sa tasse sur la table.

Castiel soupira. "Ce n'est pas qu'un lien de couple Jess."

Ruby se sentit mal d'un coup. Quoi que Castiel s'apprêtait à dire, elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.

"C'est ton âme soeur."

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait d'un coup coupé le son du monde entier et Ruby sentit la déferlante d'émotions de Jessica. Le choc, la culpabilité, l'horreur, l'incrédulité. Et par dessus tout elle entendit son cri désespéré tendu vers Sam.

Il y eut un rugissement quelque part dans le bunker et presque aussitôt une énorme masse grise se précipita dans la cuisine et se jeta sur Jessica, la faisant tomber par terre tandis qu'elle s'acrochait au loup en gémissant.

"Pardon, pardon... Sam, pardon !"

Ruby s'écarta du grand loup sans le quitter des yeux. Il s'était couché sur sa compagne pour la protéger et grognait doucement.

Dean entra à son tour.

"Je croyais que tu devais lui annoncer doucement!"

"J'ai fait doucement!" Se défendit Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Est ce que leur lien est rompu?" Demanda Ruby doucement. Cela ne lui aurait pas posé problème. Elle ne connaissait pas Sam et se moquait de lui faire du mal. Mais l'idée d'avoir détruit quelque chose à quoi Jessica tenait l'emplissait d'horreur.

Castiel secoua la tête et désigna le livre. "Non. Le lien de couple et le lien entre âmes soeurs sont indépendant l'un de l'autre. Mais ça signifie que Jessica a deux compagnons maintenant. Et elle ne pourra se passer d'aucun de vous sans souffrir."

Sam grogna en tournant sa grosse tête vers Ruby.

Ruby n'avait jamais été prudente, et à présent elle le regrettait amèrement.

L'arrivée de Lilith les dispersa comme un coup de vent. Sam avait conservé sa forme de loup et grognait doucement près de Jessica. La petite meute s'était réunie autours de la table de la bibliothèque, Lilith assise à un bout, Ruby à sa gauche.

L'alpha blonde était venue seule, signe de mépris évident. Cela impliquait qu'elle se sentait de taille à affronter seule toute la meute Winchester et Dean savait que cétait vrai. Jo n'était pas rentrée et même avec elle, ils n'étaient que cinq. Une meute minuscule incapable de tenir tête à Lilith s'il lui prenait l'envie de les détruire.

Elle était connue pour être puissante, avide de pouvoir et cruelle. Mais pour l'heure, elle semblait sincèrement concernée par le sort de Ruby et la questionnait pour savoir exactement quelle était la nature de son lien avec Jessica.

"Ca ne sert à rien." Gronda Castiel les bras croisés. " Tout ce qu'elle vous a dit, vous le savez déjà, vous l'avez senti."

Lilith tourna vers lui des yeux bleus très froid, tentant de lui faire baisser le regard mais Castiel se contenta de pincer les lèvres. "J'ai senti ce qu'a ressenti ma louve, vous savez ce que vit Ruby, vous le sentez aussi. Et cet interrogatoire ne sert qu'à l'humilier !"

"Cas..." Gronda Dean. Offenser Lilith était la plus mauvaise idée qu'il pouvait avoir à cet instant.

Mais elle se mit à rire sans avoir l'air amusée.

"Il a raison, mais il ne s'agit pas d'humiliation." Elle se tourna vers Ruby. " J'exige que mes loups soient honnêtes avec moi." Elle sortit une longue griffe pour en caresser la joue de sa louve. Jessica se mit à gronder.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un instant et Ruby tenta de ne pas penser à la griffe sur son visage, aux yeux de son alpha qui la scrutaient, ni à sa louve qui s'était recroquevillée en gémissant au fond de son esprit.

"Tu m'as bien servie." Dit Lilith pensivement. "Je pourrais t'accorder ça."

Elle se tourna vers Dean. "Je pourrais réclamer une des vôtres en échange."

Castiel sentit Dean se crisper à son côté et intervint.

"Nous n'avons que deux louves, Jessica et Jo."

"Et Jo accepte l'échange." Fit une voix au dessus d'eux. Jo était accoudée à la balustrade de la mezzanine de l'entrée. Ses cheveux blonds pendaient dans le vide et elle scrutait Lilith avec un visage aussi neutre que possible. D'où ils étaient, les loups pouvaient sentir sa peur mais elle soutint le regard de l'alpha blonde juste une seconde de trop avant de baisser les yeux.

"Je refuse." Gronda Dean. Il avait croisé les bras et serré les poings si fort que ses griffes commençaient à lui rentrer dans les paumes. Lilith sourit.

"Votre meute est petite, Winchester. Mais je ne me contente jamais d'un seul loup quand je peux en avoir six."

"Vous voulez l'échanger contre une alliance avec nous?" Sam semblait perplexe.

Lilith hocha la tête. "Je mets toujours toutes les forces de mon côté."

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu autour de la table. Dean pouvait senir l'anxiété de Jessica et deviner la main de Sam qui lui pressait le genou sous la table. Son loup se moquait de la stratégie, il voulait juste que Lilith parte. Ou lui planter ses crocs dans le cou. Autour de la table, seul castiel était calme, presque détaché, il soutenait le regard de Lilith sans ciller et Dean pouvait sentir le loup de son compagnon cogner aux portes de son esprit, planter ses griffes et ses dents dans Castiel pour sortir. Et il sentait la maitrise presque violente que son compagnon exercait sur sa partie animale. Et rien de tout ça ne paraissait sur son visage.

Une alliance vallait mieux que de perdre Jo. Même une alliance avec Lillith qui, chacun le savait ne profiterait qu'à elle.

"Bien." Dit Dean d'une voix rauque.

Il n'essaya pas de cacher le sang qui lui coulait des mains, ni ses griffes quand il se leva et porta son bras à sa bouche. La douleur de ses crocs déchirant la chair le fit frémir et le gout de son propre sang décupla la colère de son loup. Lillith souriait et se leva à son tour, mordant son propre bras jusqu'à ce que du sang gicle sur sa robe blanche. Elle tendit le bras par dessus la table et saisit Dean au coude, mêlant leurs sangs.

Une onde de pouvoir balaya la pièce et les loups geignirent tous, luttant pour ne pas se transformer. Ruby, elle, hurla.

Elle tomba de sa chaise, les mains crispées autour de ses côtes, tentant vainement d'empêcher sa louve de sortir. Elle sentit ses épaules changer de forme, sa machoire s'allonger sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire et glappit, un son qui n'était ni humain ni animal. L'odeur de Jessica l'entoura mais elle n'entendait pas ce que sa compagne lui disait en la serrant contre elle au risque de se faire griffer. Elle n'entendait que la voix de Lilith qui disparaissait progrssivement de sa tête.

 _J'aurais sans doute du te prévenir. Rompre un lien de meute fait très mal._

La louve de Ruby souffrait trop, avait trop peur pour grogner contre Lilith mais l'humaine l'insulta mentalement. Avec un sourire mauvais, Lilith mordit violemment dans son esprit et acheva de se retirer.

Une autre morsure la fit couiner. Un grand loup couleur de terre pressait ses machoires sur sa nuque la forçant à se plier jusqu'à terre. La louve était terrifiée, tentait de se débattre, folle de douleur et de panique malgré les mots rassurants de Jessica.

Ruby s'enjoignit de se calmer, mais la peur de sa louve était communicative. Des griffes avaient déchiré son t shirt, une lame lui courait le long de la colone vertébrale et elle se mit à hurler, sa gorge à moitié formée lui fit mal.

Ils coupaient ses vêtements pour laisser la louve achever sa transformation. Ruby le comprenait au travers d'un brouillard de cauchemars mais n'arrivait pas à calmer la louve. Les machoires se desserèrent et elle se faufila entre les jambes de .. de qui? Sous la table, halletante, le coeur battant, par l'entrebaillement de la porte, a travers une fenêtre. Les éclats de verre lui déchirèrent le museau. Une douleur que la louve pouvait concevoir.

Elle se mit à courir dans la neige. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle voyait la forêt comme un refuge, glissant entre les souches et les buissons couverts de poudreuse. Elle était seule dans sa tête pour la première fois depuis des années et la louve était paniquée. Ruby cessa de se battre contre l'animal. Elle se réfugia dans un coin de son esprit et tenta de se remettre.

La louve courut pendant longtemps. Le ciel était trop gris pour qu'elle puisse évaluer la course du soleil, mais quand elle s'arrêta elle était seule, perde et épuisée. Elle se glissa sous un buisson, creusa un trou dans la terre gelée et se roula en boule en tremblant, le museau caché dans sa queue.

La nuit tomba sans qu'elle bouge. Elle entendait les bruits de la forêt. Les écureuils dans les arbres autour d'elle, les petits rongeurs qui faisaient un détour loin de son buisson, les rapaces qui prenaient leur envol un par un dans le crépuscule.

Puis une odeur de loup lui parvint. Un loup qui ne se pressait pas, la suivait à la trace depuis des heures. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se mettre à contre vent pour masquer son arrivée. Elle ne bougea pas. La louve reconnaissait l'odeur du compagnon de sa compagne. Sam. Ruby l'informa qu'il s'appelait Sam.

Et Sam n'était pas un ennemi. Pas complètement.

Le grand loup gris s'applatit dans la neige en gémissant. Ses yeux luisaient dans l'ombre et il rampa maladroitement jusqu'à e que ses griffes et le bot de son museau entre en contact avec le cou de Ruby qui n'avait pas bougé. Il la renifla longuement comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner de son odeur et avança encore de quelques centimètres. Ruby gronda et claqua des dents devant son nez. Sam s'immobilisa, posa la tête par terre entre ses pattes et cligna lentement des yeux en soupirant. La neige bruissa quand il ramena ses pattes arrières et sa queue sous lui pour s'installer plus confortablement.

La louve n'avait plus mal, Quelque part, très loin, elle sentait vaguement sa compagne, au chaud, en sécurité. Et tout près le grand loup gris qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, qui veillait sur elle.

Elle s'endormit.

##

Elle ne se souvenait plus de quand datait son dernier repas et Sam ne l'avait pas laissée chasser au matin. Se retransformer en humaine une fois dans la chambre surchauffée de Jessica demanda à Ruby plus d'efforts que d'ordinaire. Elle avait l'impression de ramper en cherchant des vêtements. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que sa compagne et ses joggings tombaient en flaques autour de ses chevilles. Le placard était plein de chemises à carreaux dans lesquelles elle aurait pu tenir deux fois, qui sentaient la lessive et Sam. Elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas y toucher et passa un des t shirts de Jessica avant de sortir de la chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans le bunker hormis Sam et elle.

Elle pouvait l'entendre s'activer dans la cuisine et elle avait trop faim pour prétendre l'ignorer. Il y avait du café sur la table, des gaufres, des pancakes un peu brulés, des confitures, des saucisses, des oeufs.

"Tu as fait tout ça le temps que je me change?"

Sam lui lanca un regard agacé. "Ca t'a pris une heure !"

Elle faillit lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais il ne se moquait même pas. Elle avait vraiment mis une heure à se transformer.

"Est ce que c'est toujours aussi long?" Demanda Sam en poussant une assiette pleine vers elle.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je suis entrainées à le faire plus vite."

"Mange."

C'était un ordre et elle se mit à gronger. Sam fronça les sourcils.

"Très bien, laisse toi crever de faim je m'en fiche." Grinça-t-il. Il avait les machoires serrées en s'asseyant à la table avant d'attaquer ses oeufs d'un coup de fourchette rageur. "Mais je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer à Jess pourquoi elle va retrouver sa compagne en coma hypoglycémique ce soir."

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table devant l'assiette dont l'odeur lui tordit le ventre tant elle avait faim. Elle mangea sans sentir le gout, se resservit, recracha son café dans sa tasse et la leva avec un air de désapprobation vers Sam.

"C'est quoi ce truc?"

"Café de meute. On le fait le plus fort possible, tu n'as qu'à rajouter de l'eau chaude si c'est trop pour toi."

Elle ricana. "Dans ma meute on appelle ça une tisane."

Sam eut un demi sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Dans ton ancienne meute. " Corrigea-t-il.

Les mots la heurtèrent plus qu'ils n'auraient du. Elle se retint de lui jeter le café à la figure.

"Charmant." Commenta-t-elle. "Je me demande pourquoi Jessica t'a choisit."

"Je me pose la même question."

La louve de Ruby se mit à grogner. "C'est mon âme soeur."

"C'est toi qui le dit."

Les griffes de Ruby sortirent malgré elle, écorchant la table.

"Qu'est ce qui te gène Beta ? Que je dise la vérité ou de découvrir que tu n'es que son compagnon?"

Sam roula des épaules en soupirant. "Je sais que tu dis la vérité, je le sens à travers elle. Ce qui me gène c'est qu'elle est mon âme soeur aussi."

Ruby ricana. "Personne n'a deux âmes soeurs."

"Elle si."

Une sensation désagréable de vérité se glissa sous la peau de Ruby, faisant grogner sa louve. Sam ne mentait pas. Il était calme, pensif.

"Ce qui me gène c'est que je ne te fais pas confiance, et mon loup voudrait t'égorger sur cette table. Mais elle a besoin de toi maintenant."

Ruby eut un sourire qui découvrit des dent qui étaient presque des crocs. "Au moins, ton loup a l'instinct de survie. Je ne te fais pas confiance non plus. Mais s'il le faut, pour elle, je peux passer au dessus de ça... ou essayer."

"Essayer." Acquiesça Sam. "Je suppose que si tu la rends heureuse, ça fera déjà une raison de t'apprécier."

La louve de Ruby ne comprenait pas l'échange, mais plus Sam pensait à Jessica, plus il dégageait une odeur proche de celle de la jeune femme et l'animal se calma un peu. C'était le compagnon de sa compagne, pas un ennemi. Ruby baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide, son café tiède. Sam ne l'appréciait pas, ce qui était curieusement un bon point pour lui, mais il l'avait nourrie, juste parce qu'elle était liée à Jessica.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-elle à mi voix en désignant le plat.

"Je prends soin des membres de ma meute." Répondit le Beta. Ca semblait naturel et normal venant de lui.

"Je ne fais pas partie de ta meute." Souligna-t-elle. Il l'avait bien fait remarquer plus tôt.

"Je sais. Et je sais exactement combien ça fait mal d'être séparé de sa meute. Lilith aurait du te prévenir."

Il avait l'air triste en disant cela. Presque hanté et la louve de Ruby l'observa, perplexe. L'animal était trop simple pour saisir toutes les nuances de l'humain, mais l'humaine les voyait. Elle ne se connaissait pas de sensiblerie ou de propention à l'empathie, mais elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui poser plus de questions, fouiller dans son passé, en extirper les mauvais souvenirs et les exposer au grand jour. On l'avait entrainée à ça, mais cette fois, plus qu'un moyen de pression, il lui semblait que cela aurait été une façon de le soulager.

"Je prends soin des miens Ruby."

"Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi."

"Je sais."

"Ma louve a toujours envie de t'éventrer."

Sam sourit. "Elle a l'instinct de survie, c'est une bonne chose. Et j'aimerais bien la voir essayer." Fit il en se levant.

Ruby l'observa quelques secondes. Elle devait lever la tête pour voir son visage et elle étira les lèvres lentement. Un sourire de loup face à une proie.

"Je commence à comprendre ce que Jessica te trouve."

Sam détourna pudiquement le regard quand elle se déshabilla pour reprendre sa forme de loup. Le changement prit du temps même si elle se sentait en meilleure forme, alors que celui de Sam fut presque instantanné. Il sembla simplement tomber à quatre pattes et ce furent des coussinets et non des mains qui touchèrent le sol. Ruby grogna partiellement de jallousie, et partiellement d'inconfort tandis que ses os se réorganisaient un par un. C'était comme d'être manipulée par un chiropracteur particulièrement enthousiaste.

Ils se faufilèrent par la fenêtre cassée et se firent face dans la neige. Leurs souffles formaient des nuages de buée devant eux tandis qu'ils se tournaient autour en grognant. Chacun des deux humains se mit en retrait de l'animal pour les laisser régler leurs différents. Le loup de Sam voyait un intrus sur son territoire, et la louve de Ruby voyait un intrus dans sa famille. Les humains pouvaient faire la paix, mais les loups avaient besoin de s'affronter pour déterminer leurs positions respectives.

La louve de Ruby était deux fois plus petite que Sam, toute noire avec un long museau et des poils un peu longs qui trainaient dans la neige. Elle grognait, ventre contre terre, babines retroussées sans lacher Sam des yeux.

L'énorme loup gris lui tournait tranquillement autour, attendant qu'elle attaque pour estimer sa force et sa vitesse. Elle visa directement le cou, se jetant sur lui crocs en avant. Elle s'accrocha à son dos et planta ses dents dans la fourure de Sam. Il se retourna assez violemment pour la projeter dans les airs loins de lui. Elle fut sur ses pattes plus vite qu'il l'aurait cru et l'attaqua de nouveau. Ses dents claquèrent dans le vide tandis que Sam tournait sur lui même pour lui mordre une patte. Elle glappit en se dégageant. Du sang commença à tacher la neige piétinée.

Sam porta l'attaque suivante, visant les flancs de Ruby , l'envoyant valser contre le mur du bunker. La louve se releva et attendit qu'il lui fonce dessus pour s'écarter. Le loup de Sam trouva la technique amusante, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dérape et se frappe seul contre le mur au lieu de quoi il se servit de son élan pour prendre appui sur les briques et lui sauter dessus. Mais Ruby esquiva une fois de plus et il s'écrasa dans la neige.

Elle ne pouvait pas gagner contre lui, il était plus gros et plus fort. Mais elle était plus rapide, et beaucoup plus retorse. Elle savait qu'il avait comprit qu'elle cherchait à le fatiguer. Le combat pourait durer des heures. Elle avait réussit à le griffer , il saignait et haletait autant qu'elle, mais il connaissait mieux le terrain et elle avait une patte fragile désormais. D'un coup il fut sur elle, la poussa d'un coup d'épaule et plongea sur elle, pressant ses crocs contre le cou de la louve noire tant qu'elle était sur le dos.

Elle gémit en signe de reddition et sentit Sam reprendre lentement possession du loup pour l'empêcher de la tuer.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle replia ses pattes arrière et lui laboura le ventre de ses griffes. Le grand loup gris rejeta la tête en arrière en hurlant de douleur et Ruby en profita pour se glisser sous lui et le mordre violemment au flanc. Cette fois, elle pesa de tout son poids dans son attaque et réussit à le mettre à terre et ce fut elle qui enfonça ses crocs dans la gorge de son adversaire.

L'odeur du sang lui emplissait les narines, celle de la douleur aussi et Ruby perçut l'inquiéude de Jessica juste avant que celle ci sorte en trombe du bunker en criant.

Sam n'aurait pas pu retenir le loup même s'il l'avait voulut, et l'animal se replongea dans le combat avec une joie sauvage. Il se redressa sans tenir compte des crocs de Ruby qui lui déchiraient la gorge et se laissa tomber sur elle, l'écrasant de son poids, l'obligeant à lacher prise. Cette fois, il s'assura qu'elle avait les pattes immobilisées dans la neige et serra ses machoires sur sa nuque.

La louve gémit de douleur et tenta vainement de s'échapper. Sam pouvait sentir sa respiration difficile et sa peur. Le loup ne discernait pas autre chose et Sam eut du mal à le calmer assez pour qu'il ne brise pas la nuque de la louve. La respiration de Ruby se fit plus calme quand Jessica s'approcha d'eux en leur criant dessus et Sam grogna en couchant les oreilles contre sa tête.

Sous lui, Ruby commençait à se transformer en signe de reddition. Bientôt, elle eut le cou trop petit pour que les machoires de Sam ne l'égorgent pas et il lacha prise. Elle ne représentait plus une menace. Il s'écarta en jappant sa victoire.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier!" Gronda Jessica à présent agenouillée dans la neige.

"A vrai dire si." Croassa Ruby. Elle était nue dans la neige et se redressa péniblement sur les genoux. "Jusqu'ici, seule Lilith avait réussità soumettre ma louve. Et c'est probablement parce que c'est elle qui m'a transformée." La neige lui brulait les pieds, elle sentait le sang qui lui coulait de plusieurs blessures en cours de guérison. Elle se tourna vers Sam et l'observa un instant avant de baisser la tête, lui présentant son cou en signe de reddition. Le grand loup lui lécha le front et s'enroula autour d'elle pour la protéger du froid. Il resta auprès d'elle le temps qu'elle atteigne la porte du bunker où Dean l'enveloppa dans une couverture.

"Vous aviez vraiment besoin de faire ça?" Ronchonna-t-il en regardant son frère s'ébrouer et mettre du sang et de la neige fondue plein la cuisine.

Ruby s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Jessica, le nez dans son cou pour s'emplir de son odeur. Elle hocha la tête.

"C'était nécessaire." Dit elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Sam qui achevait sa transformation. "Tu es un bon adversaire Sam Winchester."

Sam baissa les yeux vers son ventre où de longues traces de griffures se refermaient lentement.

"Toi, je préfère t'avoir dans mon camp à l'avenir." Dit il en grimaçant de douleur.

Perchée sur la table de la cuisine, Jo tendit la main en direction de Castiel qui, impassible, y glissa une poignée de billets.

"Toujours parier sur la grosse bête!" S'excusa-t-elle en voyant Ruby la fusiller du regard.

Jessica éclata de rire. Et d'un coup, Ruby se sentit moins seule. Elle tendit la main vers Sam sans cesser de se presser contre sa compagne et invita le béta sous sa couverture. Son odeur la dérangeait moins à présent. Il sentait un peu comme Jess. Et le sang et la sueur. Il sentait un peu comme elle et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Sans meute, mais un peu moins seule. Cela suffirait pour l'instant.


	3. Chapter 3 Sam

"Elle est dangereuse." Dit Dean en parcourant rapidement le dossier que Bobby venait de leur envoyer. Bobby avait des dossiers sur chaque loup garou de sa connaissance, et il connaissait tout le monde.  
Ruby faisait partie des loups qui n'avaient jamais fait mystère de leurs actes. Le dossier était épais et ne mentionnait rien de bienveillant.  
"Nous sommes tous dangereux." Répondit Castiel. Il se tenait assis très droit sur le lit à coté de son compagnon et lisait par dessus son épaule. Dean haussa les sourcils.  
"Tu l'apprécies?"  
"Jessica l'a choisie." Éluda Castiel. " Et nous ignorons si ce que Ruby a fait était sous la contrainte ou non. Je préfère lui laisser le bénéfice du doute."  
Dean sentit le changement d'humeur de son compagnon et posa le dossier par terre pour pouvoir prendre son visage dans ses mains et coller son front contre le sien. Castiel se détendit légèrement en soupirant, les yeux mi clos.  
"Tu sais que tu n'as rien à te reprocher." Dit doucement l'Alpha. "Rien ne venait de toi."  
"Tu n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais rien."  
Ils avaient déjà eut cette conversation des dizaines de fois et Dean était prêt à l'avoir encore plusieurs centaines d'autres à l'avenir.  
"Jusqu'à ce qu'on sache, et même après, ça ne change rien. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu fais maintenant." Il serra les mains sur les joues de son compagnon, pressant leurs fronts plus fort l'un contre l'autre comme si son calme et son amour pouvaient passer ainsi plus directement de lui à Castiel. Il laissa le peu de paix intérieur qu'il avait s'écouler doucement jusqu'à son compagnon jusqu'à ce que celui ci hoche la tête.  
"Tu es en sécurité ici." Murmura Dean.  
Castiel hocha encore la tête. "Pas d'abus." Dit il doucement.  
"Jamais."  
Leur lien s'affermit un instant, suffisamment pour qu'ils s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre et s'apaisent mutuellement. L'esprit de Dean était calme et frais comme un baume sur une brûlure. Castiel soupira doucement et laissa ses lèvres glisser sur celles de son compagnon.

##  
Ruby semblait concernée mais pas inquiète. Son pouls ne s'était pas accéléré en entrant dans la bibliothèque où toute la meute l'attendait. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ce qui pouvait expliquer son calme, mais Sam doutait que ce soit ça.  
Elle avait un café à la main dont elle prit une gorgée avant d'interroger Dean du regard.  
"C'est un conseil de classe?" Demanda-t-elle en étouffant un ricanement.  
"Presque." Répondit l'alpha en poussant le dossier vers elle. "Qu'est ce que tu as à dire sur ça?"  
La jeune femme s'assit et ouvrit le dossier sans sourciller.  
"J'en dis que quelqu'un a bien fait ses devoirs." Elle sortit une des photos du dossier. " Sauf celui là, c'était un mauvais en plus."  
Sam sentit la vague de nausée qui parcourut Jessica et le grognement sourd de Jo à côté de lui. Il s'était opposé à ce qu'on lui montre le dossier, mais Jo réagissait assez mal à l'idée d'être tenue écartée des secrets de la meute. Maintenant elle s'en mordait les doigts et Sam ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait mal pour elle. C'était elle qui avait tenu à jeter un œil au dossier de Ruby. Lui même s'en serait volontiers passé.  
La photo qu'elle leur montrait d'un air détaché avait été un humain à un moment de sa vie. Longtemps avant de mourir.  
"Tu as des preuves de ça?" Demanda Castiel calmement.  
"Le type qui a fait ça a perdu le contrôle, ça se voit et ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Tu peux vérifier sur toutes les autres photos."  
"C'est Lilith qui t'a fait faire ça ?" Demanda Jess en tendant la main vers sa compagne. Ruby serra les doigts dans les siens et secoua la tête.  
" J'ai suivit ses ordres. Mais ne te méprends pas Jess, je n'éprouve ni regret ni remords. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait de mon plein gré, personne ne m'a forcée."  
Ils pouvaient tous sentir qu'elle disait la vérité, et Sam grimaça en sentant la pointe de déception de Jess. Elle avait espéré que Ruby était … il ignorait quoi, mais elle avait espéré que le dossier qu'elle avait lu ne reflétait pas sa compagne. Il avait de la peine pour elle mais cela n'avait pas affecté les sentiments de Jessica pour Ruby, encore moins leur lien.  
"Mais tu peux changer." Dit la blonde doucement.  
"Pour toi, oui." Répondit Ruby. Puis elle fronça les sourcils comme si quelque chose la dérangeait et se reprit. " Non. En fait non. Tout ce que j'ai fait, si nécessaire je le referai." Dit elle.  
"Comment te faire confiance alors ? Dans cette meute, nous ne faisons pas ce genre de choses." Dit Castiel posément.  
Ruby haussa les épaules. "Je ne fais généralement pas de mal aux gens qui ne m'en font pas."  
"Tu as dit que si c'était nécessaire tu recommencerais." Dit Sam.  
Elle soutint son regard. Il s'attendait à y lire de la défiance ou de la cruauté mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que de la détermination.  
"Si quelqu'un s'en prend à Jessica ou à moi, je le traquerai et le tuerai. De façon très créative." Ruby se tourna vers Dean et Castiel. "C'est ce que Lilith m'a entraînée à faire, et si un jours vous m'acceptez dans votre meute, c'est ce que je continuerai à faire." Puis, s'adressant à Sam : " Moi aussi je protège ma meute. Et maintenant vous savez à quel point je suis bonne pour ça."  
Ses crocs avaient légèrement poussé et elle ne les rentra qu'en sentant Jessica lui presser la main.  
"Attendez personne ne va parler du fait qu'elle a démembré au moins quinze personnes? Que c'est une putain de psychopathe?" S'exclama Jo. Sam la sentait bouillir depuis plusieurs minutes et son éclat ne le surprit pas. Il agaça son loup en revanche. L'animal était focalisé sur Ruby dont il tentait en vain d'analyser l'odeur et l'attitude pour déterminer s'il la considérait ou non comme une ennemie.  
"Non." Dit Sam. " On ne va pas en parler."  
"Mais ça va pas? Elle..."  
Sam se tourna vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens comme des crocs, il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir son loup grogner à travers le lien de meute.  
"A moins que nos alphas y voient un inconvénient, je considère que ce qui importe c'est ce que tu fais maintenant. Pas ce que tu as été amené à faire avant. Et je te conseille de t'en tenir à ça Jo. Cette règle te profite autant qu'à elle!"  
Il la vit blêmir et sentit sa louve se retrancher dans un coin de son esprit. La louve de Jo n'aurait jamais osé le défier mais la jeune femme était moins prudente que l'animal.  
"Connard." Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en se levant. Sam se contenta de lever les yeux pour la suivre du regard. Elle n'aurait le dessus sur lui sous aucune forme et dans aucune circonstances et ils le savaient tout les deux.  
"Sam, ça suffit!" Fit Dean.  
Jo regarda Ruby et ses alphas tour à tour.  
"Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je suis contre sa présence ici." Cracha-t-elle. Personne ne répondit. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et s'en fut en claquant la porte.  
Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que le bruit de ses pas ne soit plus audible.  
"Ça en fait au moins une qui réagit normalement." Commenta Ruby les bras croisés. "Vous ne devriez pas réagir aussi … calmement en découvrant ça!" Dit elle en désignant le dossier.  
"Est ce que tu nous en aurais parlé?" Demanda Dean.  
"Non." Répondit Ruby honnêtement. "Mais je savais que vous finiriez par le savoir. Je n'ai pas exactement couvert mes traces."  
"Pourquoi?" Fit Jessica. "Tu as tué des gens... Beaucoup de gens..."  
Ruby hocha la tête. "Et je les ai torturés avant. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose Jess, quand Lilith envoyait sa tueuse à quelqu'un, ce n'était pas pour faire les choses discrètement. Elle est puissante et tout le monde doit le savoir. Me cacher ne faisait pas partie du job."  
"Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça?"  
Cette fois, la question était plaintive et Sam serra Jess contre lui instinctivement. Il se rendit cruellement compte que c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait depuis des jours et leur contact lui fit presque mal. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, au bord des larmes. Elle se sentait presque aussi mal que lui, ou peut être leur lien modifiait il leurs ressentis.  
"C'est dur à tuer un humain, Jess. Un loup garou encore plus. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Tant pis pour les autres."  
Sam aurait vraiment voulut pouvoir la blâmer, et en un sens, les images qu'il avait vues et qu'il n'oublierait jamais étaient impardonnables. Lui voler Jess était impardonnable. Et pour son loup, l'existence même de Ruby sur son territoire méritait un châtiment.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
Et il savait que Dean comprenait.  
Castiel aussi. Plus douloureusement qu'eux tous probablement.  
"Elle a raison Jess." Les mots lui faisaient presque mal à prononcer. "On fait ce qu'il faut pour survivre."  
"Dans cette meute, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire ça." Dit Dean. "En fait, la moindre galipette de ce genre et je te tuerai moi même. Et je sais être très créatif quand il faut aussi."  
Ruby hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, acceptant la dominance de l'alpha.  
"Et maintenant tout les trois, par pitié prenez une chambre. Littéralement!"  
##

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance." Dit Ruby à Sam.  
Il secoua la tête. "Il me semble que me méfier de toi est ce que je peux faire de plus raisonnable." Répondit il.  
Dean et Castiel s'étaient éclipsés et leur présence manquait un peu au beta. Ruby était une donnée qu'il n'arrivait pas à intégrer dans son équation. Pourtant, si elle était l'âme sœur de Jess, il y avait forcément quelque chose en elle à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.  
"Elle ne nous fera pas de mal." Dit Jessica. " Je le sais, je le vois dans son esprit."  
Ruby grimaça.  
"Je ne suis pas sure d'aimer quand tu fais ça!"  
Sam sourit. "On s'y habitue."  
CA lui avait échappé, il n'avait pas eut l'intention de tenter de réconforter Ruby. Elle n'en avait pas besoin après tout. Elle était forte et sans pitié, capable de prendre soin d'elle même. Elle refuserait sans doute même la protection de la meute juste par orgueil.  
"Elle a raison." Dit Ruby pensivement. "Je ne vous ferai pas de mal."  
"J'aimerais te croire."  
"Il y a un moyen." Fit Jessica. "Puisque je suis liée à vous deux, je peux peut être t'aider à entrer dans la tête de Ruby, comme ça tu sauras qu'elle est sincère."  
Ruby et Sam froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. Il s'était habitué, à la longue, à avoir Jessica se promenant dans un coin de sa tête. C'était une connexion bien plus profonde et plus intime que celle qu'ils partageaient avec la meute. L'idée qu'elle puisse partager ça avec Ruby le dérangeait déjà beaucoup, mais le faire lui même … en plus d'être beaucoup trop intime semblait légèrement malsain. Mais la jeune femme le regardait pensivement.  
"Je peux le faire." Dit elle. "Je peux le faire pour elle. Elle a besoin de savoir que tu me fais confiance."  
Sam ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ruby le coupa d'un geste brusque de la main. "Dans la mesure où on peut me faire confiance!"  
Sam trouvait que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais il n'en avait pas de meilleure aussi hocha-t-il la tête.  
"Pas ici." Dit il. "Dans la pièce d'argent."  
"La quoi?"  
"La pièce d'argent." Sourit Jessica. "Les murs contiennent une couche d'argent qui nous isole du lien de meute. On l'utilise quand on a vraiment besoin d'intimité."  
Ruby ricana en se levant.  
"Lilith utilise la sienne comme chambre d'isolation sensorielle."  
"Et je suppose que tu sais parfaitement comment faire." Grinça Sam.  
Elle hocha la tête. Soit elle n'en éprouvait aucun remord, soit elle n'avait pas saisit le sarcasme.  
La chambre se trouvait deux étages plus bas , n'avait pas de fenêtres et la porte ne pouvait pas se verrouiller. Elle était sobrement meublée et sentait légèrement le renfermé et le pot pourri. Elle portait une légère trace de l'odeur de chacun des loups de la meute.  
Ruby s'assit en tailleurs sur le lit. " Alors, on fait ça comment?"  
Sam pouvait sentir que son air dégagé n'était qu'une façade. Elle était nerveuse et curieusement cela le rassura. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait chez elle une émotion qu'il comprenait. Son loup était curieux et légèrement déstabilisé d'être soudain coupé de la meute.  
"Déjà il faut que tu saches que tu ne pourras rien nous cacher." Dit il en croisant les bras. "Pas le moindre secret le plus sombre, pas le moindre désir, pas le moindre souvenir."  
Ruby hocha la tête. "Je sais comment ça se passe Sam. Ne crois pas que Ruby m'aurait laissé avoir le moindre secret pour elle."  
Sam fronça les sourcils. "Et tu acceptais ça ?"  
Elle hocha la tête. " Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. Une fois que tu n'as plus rien à cacher ça ne compte plus."  
"J'ai mis des mois à m'y habituer." Dit Jessica. Elle s'assit à coté de Ruby sur le lit. "Et pourtant Sam ne venait que quand il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher."  
"le pauvre chéri à des besoins irrépressibles?" Se moqua Ruby.  
"Quand il dormait." Corrigea Jessica en souriant. " Son loup passait à travers notre lien et il s'endormait dans mon esprit. Ca s'est calmé depuis."  
Ruby les regarda tour à tour perplexe. "Le loup peut faire ça?"  
Sam hocha la tête. "Mon loup trouve l'esprit de Jess plus confortable que le mien."  
C'était étrange de confier ça à quelqu'un, même Dean l'ignorait. Il se souvenait de la panique de Jessica certains matins quand elle se réveillant avec quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête, et comment sa louve essayait de la protéger en chassant son loup de son territoire. Il leur avait fallut longtemps pour que leur lien de couple se stabilise assez pour qu'ils le maîtrisent. Il lui semblait à présent qu'ils avaient toujours été le même esprit partagé en deux.  
"Préviens ton loup qu'il ne va surement pas aimer le mien." Grogna Ruby. "Finissons en."  
Elle ferma les yeux et tendit les mains devant elle. Assis au pied du lit, Sam avait le visage à hauteur de ses genoux. Il se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'il faudrait bientôt aller récupérer les affaire de Ruby dans la meute de Lilith avant de poser sa main dans la sienne et de saisir celle de Jessica. Il se força à se détendre malgré la tension palpable dans la pièce. Son loup s'était tapis à la lisière de son esprit, attendant la suite.  
L'esprit de Jessica était moins serein et moins clair que d'habitude. Il y ressentit une oppression et un malaise prolongés qui firent grogner son loup. Mais la seule chose à laquelle il prêta attention fut la grande porte noire qui s'ouvrait dans le néant plein d'émotions qu'était l'esprit de sa compagne. Il sourit en voyant une version un peu floue de Ruby les bras croisés devant la porte.  
"Ça n'est pas amusant." Marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'il se sentait prendre forme à la lisière de son esprit.  
"Si, ça l'est. Jess et moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus de représentation physique de nos esprits." Dit il en regardant autour de lui. Des vagues de chaleur et d'émotion le parcouraient mais l'esprit de Jessica n'était ni tangible ni palpable, il se ressentait plus qu'il ne s'expérimentait.  
Ruby haussa les épaules. "On n'est pas tous super entraînés à partager notre psyché." Grogna-t-elle.  
Sam tenta de s'avancer vers la porte et rencontra une résistance quand il voulut l'ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils. "Il faut que tu me laisses entrer!"  
Il sentit Ruby prendre une grande inspiration et vit son image fermer les yeux avant qu'elle ouvre elle même la porte. Il sentit encore la résistance quand il entra, et l'effort qu'elle faisait pour l'y autoriser. A l'instant où il franchit le seuil, sa forme animale se matérialisa à ses côtés et Ruby sursauta.  
"Étrange." Commenta Jessica dont l'image apparaissait peu à peu à coté de Ruby à mesure que leur lien psychique se renforçait. "Tu n'es jamais double dans mon esprit."  
"Parce que tu ne me vois que comme une seule entité." Répondit Sam en se penchant vers le loup qui s'était assis et tendait solennellement la patte. "J'ai lu quelque part que quand on pénètre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, on prend l'apparence sous laquelle cette personne nous voit." Il se tourna vers Ruby. "Je suppose que pour toi le loup et l'humain sont séparés."  
Elle hocha la tête. " Ma louve et moi, on a réglé nos comptes avec ton loup, pas avec l'humain."  
Sam hocha la tête. Il caressa la tête de son loup en souriant. "J'ai rarement l'occasion de te voir toi, salut."  
L'animal jappa et tenta de lui lécher le menton. Ils se mirent à avancer avec précaution dans l'esprit de Ruby. Elle découvrait le paysage en même temps qu'eux mais il ne l'étonnait pas. Tout était gris, recouvert de cendres sur lesquelles ni Sam ni le loup ne laissaient d'empreintes. Jessica, en revanche, balayait la terre de ses pieds nus et laissait des traces presque propres derrière elle. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.  
Le ciel était gris, se confondait avec l'horizon, il y avait des piles de choses que Sam n'arrivait pas à identifier de ci de là. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ni rien d'ordinaire dans l'esprit de Ruby. Cela aurait du mettre le beta mal à l'aise mais le loup et lui se promenaient dans cet espace sans odeur sans ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ils ne furent pas surpris par la pile de cadavres qu'ils découvrirent un peu plus loin. A vrai dire, Sam s'était attendu à voir les corps démembrés jetés aléatoirement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme mais ils étaient aussi nettement rangés que possible. Moins couverts de poussière que le reste du paysage.  
Il ne vit pas de sang, ne sentit pas de changement dans l'attitude de Ruby quand le loup et lui s'approchèrent.  
La pile arrivait au garrot de l'animal, aux cuisses de Sam. Un monceau de cadavres dont il identifia certains visages. Les visages... Il s'accroupit devant les corps et les examina. Il avait vu des attaques de loup, il avait aussi vu plus que sa part de corps mutilés (les joies du métier d'avocat). Et il savait faire la différence entre la rage et la précision.  
Était ce terrifiant ou rassurant que chacun des corps, chacune des personnes que Ruby avait torturées et tuées l'aient été froidement, cliniquement? La précision de ses coups faisait elle d'elle une psychopathe ou juste une très bonne tueuse?  
Est ce que c'était une bonne chose d'être un bon tueur?  
Le loup était étrangement calme lui aussi.  
"Tu n'as oublié aucun d'eux." Constata Jessica. "Tu te souviens de leurs visages."  
Sam se retourna juste à temps pour voir Ruby hocher la tête.  
"Et de leurs voix et de leurs noms."  
"Pourquoi?" Demanda Sam. " Qu'est ce qu'ils représentent pour toi si tu ne te sens pas coupable de ce que tu as fait?"  
"Une liste de tout les gens qui un jour ou l'autre voudront se venger de moi ou de Lilith. C'est une protection et une arme."  
Le loup se tourna à son tour pour aller renifler Ruby. Elle resta immobile, les yeux dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'il s'appuie contre sa hanche et la laisse poser sa main sur sa tête.  
"Servir Lilith était un bon moyen de rester en vie. Mais ça n'aurait pas duré. Elle aurait finit par se débarrasser de moi. Ce jour là, savoir auprès de qui chercher refuge m'aurait été nécessaire."  
"Tu crois que ces gens là t'auraient aidée?" Demanda Sam en désignant le tas de cadavres. " Que leurs familles n'auraient pas préféré voir Lilith te déchirer en morceaux pour ce que tu as fait à leurs proches?"  
Ruby sourit. "Moi au moins je ne les ai pas déchiquetés. J'ai obtenu d'eux ce dont j'avais besoin, et je les ai achevés sans souffrance inutile. Quiconque a eut affaire à Lilith sait qu'il valait mieux avoir affaire à moi. Ces gens la haïssent au delà de tout."  
"Et toi, est ce que tu la hais?" Demanda Jessica doucement. Sam la vit serrer la main de Ruby et il approuva intérieurement.  
"C'était mon alpha. Ce n'est pas le genre de sentiments qu'un alpha t'autorise à ressentir."  
Sam et Jessica échangèrent un regard et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Ruby fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus. Sam la vit suivre des yeux son loup qui s'éloignait en trottinant, le nez collé au sol comme s'il était sur une piste. Ils durent courir pour le rattraper. Jessica soulevait de la poussière derrière elle, plus ils approchaient de l'endroit où le loup s'était arrêté, se confondant presque avec le paysage, plus il semblait à Sam qu'il courrait comme dans un de ces cauchemars où il est impossible d'avancer alors qu'on est poursuivi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ruby.  
"Tu nous empêches d'accéder à quelque chose."  
Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle et lui jeta un regard de défi. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ça. CA n'a rien à voir avec... Ça ne vous regarde ni l'un ni l'autre!"  
Le loup s'était aplati par terre et grognait sourdement. Il était au bord d'un trou très noir dont Sam eut le plus grand mal à approcher. Il n'y avait aucune représentation physique dans le trou, juste un grand puits de peur et de souffrance qui hérissait le poil du loup. Sam posa une main rassurante sur l'animal et, instinctivement, plongea ses doigts libres dans le trou.  
Il eut envie de vomir.  
Il retira sa main prestement et la secoua comme s'il venait de se brûler. Dans son mouvement il avait tiré le loup par la peau du cou et celui ci gronda en découvrant les crocs. La connexion vacilla un instant quand Jessica sentit son dégoût et Ruby ne leur laissa pas le temps de la stabiliser.  
Tout ce qui les entourait s'était mis à trembler et elle porta les mains à sa tête en gémissant.  
"Non … Non, non non..."  
Sam se sentit physiquement mal soudain, comme s'il venait d'être jeté dans le vide et que son estomac protestait. La scène avait changé autour d'eux, plus vite qu'un clin d'œil. Ils étaient dans une maison. Un endroit où Ruby avait du vivre longtemps parceque chaque détail en était incroyablement précis. Les peintures sur les murs, les taches sur la table en bois, les stries dans la cire du parquet étaient aussi nets que dans la réalité. Tout était nimbé de la même sensation affreuse que Sam avait ressentie en plongeant la main dans le puits noir.  
Deux images de Ruby hurlaient. Celle qui les accompagnait, qui s'était retournée contre la porte close en se cachant le visage dans les mains, et une autre Ruby, échevelée, pâle et allongée sur le ventre sous un loup qui tenait son cou entre ses crocs.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne dans la pièce et Sam l'observa attentivement pour mémoriser ses traits. Le loup à côté de lui s'était hérissé et regrettait que l'individu n'ait pas d'odeur qu'il puisse traquer.  
Sam sut en un instant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait été transformée. Il s'agissait d'une exécution. Le loup qui tenait Ruby agissait comme un humain, un humain avec de très longues griffes qui taillaient dans les flancs de la jeune femme, encore et encore, trop vite pour que les blessures cicatrisent, et si profondément que le tapis sous Ruby était déjà noir de sang.  
"Arrêtez ça … ARRETEZ!"  
Sam ouvrit les yeux, désorienté et nauséeux. Ruby venait de les expulser de sa tête et s'était recroquevillée au bout du lit, les mains crispées sur son visage , le corps secoué de spasmes.  
Jessica était pâle, nauséeuse elle aussi, et Sam pouvait sentir son dégoût et sa culpabilité.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Ruby?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
Sa compagne ne répondit pas. Sam n'osait pas bouger, il observa Jessica s'approcher très doucement de Ruby, prenant garde à ne pas trop faire bouger le matelas sous elle pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle tendit la main devant elle jusqu'à lui effleurer le genou, comme elle se serait approchée d'un animal apeuré.  
C'était exactement ce que Ruby était à cet instant. Elle grogna. Ses crocs avaient poussé, ses griffes déchiraient le tissus de son pantalon.  
"Personne ne te fera de mal ici." Dit Jessica tout doucement. "Nous ne faisons pas ça."  
Elle resta immobile un moment avant de poser doucement sa main sur le genou de sa compagne. Sam osait à peine respirer et la tête lui tournait tandis qu'il regardait Jessica s'approcher et Ruby se détendre très lentement. Elle cessa de trembler, puis se pencha vers Jessica pour s'appuyer contre elle. Ses griffes se rétractèrent ainsi que ses crocs.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"  
"Je ne veux pas en parler."  
"Tu as encore mal."  
Sam observait la scène et au fond de lui le loup grondait. Cette fois ce n'était pas parce que sa compagne s'intéressait à une autre. Cette fois, c'était l'animal qui ne supportait pas qu'on s'en soit pris à ce qui était à lui.  
"Elle n'est pas à nous." Corrigea-t-il dans sa tête à l'attention du loup.  
L'animal eut l'équivalent lupin d'un haussement d'épaules.  
"Elle fait partie de ma meute."  
Ça, Sam pouvait l'entendre. Et il prenait soin des membres de sa meute. Chose que Lilith n'avait manifestement pas fait.  
Sur le lit, Jessica avait doucement passé les mains sous le haut de Ruby et grimaça.  
"Pourquoi ça n'a pas guéri?"  
Ruby avait la voix rauque quand elle répondit.  
" Le médecin de la meute a recousu les plans profonds avec du fil d'argent. La peau a cicatrisé dessus, mais plus profond, ça ne se réparera jamais."  
Ni Jessica ni sa louve n'étaient agressives, Sam le savait. Mais la vague de colère froide qui balaya la pièce le fit vaciller. C'était comme une sorte d'onde glacée et furieuse qui irradia d'un coup de sa compagne et fit reculer Ruby. Jessica avait du sortir les crocs, Sam l'entendait même si elle lui tournait le dos.  
"Je lui arracherai les mains." Dit elle. Elle le pensait.  
"Je le tiendrai quand tu le feras." Croassa Sam.  
Ruby leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux de louve luisants de peur et de colère. Sam ne savait pas si c'était l'humain ou le loup qui s'avança vers elle, mais c'était définitivement l'humain qui se pencha tout doucement au dessus de Ruby pour poser ses lèvres au sommet de son crâne.  
Cela n'apaisa pas Ruby, mais son loup se sentit mieux, et il sentit aussi le contentement de Jessica à qui il sourit.  
"Je vais laisser la porte ouverte, si tu as besoin d'aide pour la calmer puise en moi."  
"Tu t'en vas?"  
Sam hocha la tête. "Vous avez besoin l'une de l'autre, et moi j'ai besoin de réfléchir." Jessica cligna lentement des yeux et hocha la tête. Elle le rattrapa juste après qu'il ait franchit le seuil et le serra contre elle.  
"Je t'aime."  
Sam se sentit envahit d'une onde de gratitude. C'était évident. Il avait beau en avoir douté, il le savait. Mais c'était bon à entendre. C'était bon de la sentir contre lui à nouveau, si proche qu'ils n'auraient presque pas eut besoin de leur lien de couple pour s'étreindre jusqu'au fond de l'âme.  
"Moi aussi. Va t'occuper d'elle."

Dean et Castiel étaient assis face à face dans la bibliothèque quand Sam remonta de la pièce d'argent. Dean avait l'air soucieux.  
"Tu l'as senti ?"  
L'alpha hocha la tête. "Elle vous a virés de sa tête assez violemment pour que même Jo l'ait senti. Et elle est chez Charlie depuis ta délicate remarque de tout à l'heure!"  
Sam s'assit à son tour et se mit à se masser les tempes. La nausée avait fait place à une migraine violente.  
"Est ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance?" Demanda Castiel.  
Sam hocha lentement la tête. Le frottement de ses ongles sur son crâne l'apaisait autant qu'il l'agaçait et son loup gémissait, roulé en boule dans un coin. La violence de Ruby l'avait heurté plus fort que sa partie humaine.  
"Elle ne ment pas. Elle ne nous veut pas de mal... Elle nous utilise juste pour échapper à sa meute. A Lilith. Je crois..."  
Sam s'interrompit un instant, repoussant la douleur dans un coin de son esprit pour pouvoir se concentrer. "Je crois que Lilith a brisé chez elle sa capacité à mentir à quelqu'un qui lui est supérieur dans la meute... Elle a représenté mon loup mieux que Jess n'aurait pu le faire. Avec des détails qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaitre." Il leva les yeux vers son frère. "C'est le loup qui s'est exprimé sans qu'elle le veuille... S'il n'avait pas été là, on n'aurait pas vu ce qu'elle voulait nous cacher."  
Il raconta en détail tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la psyché de Ruby, grimaçant en partie à cause de la migraine et en partie au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait subit.  
"Elle est dangereuse. Et pas fondamentalement bonne. Mais Lilith l'a trop brisée pour qu'elle puisse nous trahir si nous la prenons dans la meute. "  
"Tu crois qu'elle n'en a pas la capacité? Elle a réussit à quitter la meute de Lilith."  
Sam hocha la tête. "Et elle s'est servie de Jessica pour ça. Elle voulait se lier à quelqu'un pour échapper à sa meute, elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur son âme sœur. C'est sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle ça a marché."  
"Si je n'avais pas été son âme sœur, Lilith m'aurait juste tuée." Dit Jessica qui venait de remonter dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait de gros cernes sous les yeux et était très pâle comme si Ruby l'avait drainée de son énergie, ce qui était sans doute le cas.  
Sam l'attira sur ses genoux et posa son menton sur son épaule, ses bras enroulés autour de la taille de sa compagne pour la laisser puiser dans son énergie. Dean et Castiel les regardaient en attendant d'autres explications.  
"Elle n'a comprit qu'après que Lilith ait brisé leur lien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir. Mais tuer une des deux âmes sœurs si tôt au début de la connexion tuerait l'autre. C'est ce que m'a expliqué Ruby. Elle pense que pour Lilith elle a plus de valeur vivante que morte et que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a autorisée à quitter sa meute."  
"Alors c'est que Lilith a l'intention de se servir d'elle ou de nous." Dit Castiel.  
"Elle n'en a pas fait mystère." Jessica se tourna vers Dean. "Mais Ruby n'est qu'un outil pour Lilith. Et un outil n'est pas une menace en lui même. Elle n'a rien fait de mal... elle ne nous a fait aucun mal et je la crois quand elle dit qu'elle n'en a pas l'intention."  
"Tu es vraiment son âme sœur?" demanda Dean doucement.  
Jessica hocha la tête. Elle serra l'épaule de Sam très fort. "Et la sienne aussi." Répondit elle sur la défensive. Sam sourit.  
"Alors elle ne nous fera pas de mal volontairement." Dit Dean doucement. "Ça me suffit. Cas?"  
Castiel hocha la tête. "Bien sur que ça me suffit aussi."  
"Il va falloir que vous trouviez comment faire fonctionner ce … truc entre vous trois." Dit Dean en agitant la main. Il avait perdu son air sérieux et eut un sourire sardonique pour son frère. "Bon courage Sammy."  
"C'est Sam. " Répondit l'autre automatiquement. Sa migraine diminuait au contact de Jessica et son loup s'était endormi. "Et Ruby va avoir besoin de toi. Elle a toujours les fils d'argent et rien que d'imaginer ça..."  
"Ça fait mal." Termina Jessica.  
Dean hocha la tête. Des coups à la porte du bunker l'interrompirent avant qu'il ait pu poursuivre. "On s'en occupera plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai appelé du renfort."  
Castiel s'était levé pour aller ouvrir et de la mezzanine au dessus d'eux leur parvint la voix de Bobby étouffée par une grosse écharpe.  
Sam sourit et son loup se réveilla joyeusement. Si Bobby était là, tout n'allait pas tarder à s'arranger. Bobby avait cet effet lénifiant sur tout les membres de la meute. Et quand il l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bas, Sam sentit comme un grand poids quitter sa poitrine. Comme s'il était de nouveau un enfant qui pouvait remettre la gestion de ses problèmes à ses parents.  
"Viens là gamine." Fit Bobby avant de serrer Jessica contre lui. Contrairement à son habitude, il la berça une ou deux secondes avant de la lâcher. "J'ai de la lecture pour toi." Fit il en lui tendant un vieux sac plein de livres encore plus vieux. Elle y plongea le nez et éternua.  
"Tu as trouvé des informations sur les âmes sœurs?" Demanda-t-elle. "C'est déjà arrivé que quelqu'un en ait deux?"  
"Gamine, j'ai conduit dix heures d'affilée, laisse le vieil homme s'asseoir et prendre un café avant de le harceler!"  
Jessica sourit et posa le sac sur la table avant de tendre une chaise à Bobby. Sam avait déjà le nez fourré dans un des gros volumes ramenés par le vieux loup. Mais il sentait l'impatience de sa compagne qui avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine en quête de café pendant que Castiel s'informait poliment du voyage de Bobby et que Dean le remerciait d'être venu si vite.  
Jessica eut la délicatesse de ramener du café pour tout le monde et le loup de Sam lui rappela gentiment qu'il était fatigué et avait toujours mal au crâne. Sa compagne lui tendit une boite de pilules sans rien dire sous l'œil intrigué de Bobby.  
"On... On a exploré l'esprit de Ruby, elle nous a jeté dehors un peu rudement."  
"C'est comme ça que t'appelles ça?" Grogna Sam en avalant une des pilules avec une gorgée de café brûlant. Il grimaça. "Elle nous a violemment fermé la porte au nez oui."  
"Elle t'a autorisé à entrer dans ton esprit?" Fit Bobby intrigué. "Jessica je comprends, c'est sa compagne, mais toi? Sa louve a permis ça?"  
Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et interrogea Jessica du regard, elle secoua la tête.  
"On n'a pas vu sa louve..."  
Sam fronça les sourcils. "Tu crois qu'elle a pu nous la cacher?"  
Jessica secoua la tête en s'asseyant entre Bobby et lui. "Je crois qu'elle ne considère pas sa louve comme une partie d'elle. Plutôt comme un outil. Et elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir un outil quelque part dans ses pensées. Quand j'entre dans ton esprit, tu ne penses pas à ton ordinateur."  
Sam fit une moue d'assentiment qui fit sourire Bobby.  
"Elle doit vraiment tenir à toi pour avoir permis ça."  
"Elle a surtout peur." Répondit Jessica doucement. "Et moi ça fait deux jours que je ne comprends plus rien. Bobby, je te jure que Sam est mon âme sœur. Je le savais avant qu'il me change, je le savais sinon je n'aurais pas fait ce que j'ai fait pour l'avoir!"  
Sam grinça des dents. Son loup appréciait énormément la possessivité dont Jessica faisait preuve. Il aimait savoir qu'elle le possédait autant qu'elle était sienne. Mais l'humain n'aimait pas le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quand Jessica l'avait clamé comme sien. Inconsciemment il porta une main à son épaule où se trouvait la marque permanente des dents de Jessica.  
"Mais je ressens la même chose pour elle." Dit Jessica un ton plus bas. Elle avait baissé les yeux sur sa tasse de café comme si elle avait honte. Sam pouvait sentir sa culpabilité et il mourrait d'envie de la rassurer. Le loup voulait s'enrouler autour d'elle et lui grogner dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle chasse ces pensées idiotes de sa tête."Ça arrive d'avoir deux âmes sœurs?"  
Bobby sourit.  
"Pourquoi ça n'arriverait pas ?"  
Les yeux bleus de Jessica s'écarquillèrent. "C'est possible ?"  
Bobby hocha la tête. "Il existe des fratries de plus de deux personnes. Avoir plus d'une âme soeur ne devrait pas être si rare. Mais en rencontrer une est déjà difficile, en rencontrer deux tient du miracle. C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas fréquent, mais ça arrive."  
Il fit tourner les pages du livre de Sam jusqu'à un signet pour illustrer son propos.  
"Ce qui m'étonne c'est que ça concerne beaucoup plus souvent les betas que les autres membres de la meute, hors tu n'es pas une beta."  
Jessica secoua la tête. " Je ne peux pas toucher l'argent. Il me brûle."  
"Alors que Sam le peut parce que sa partie humaine est assez dissociée du loup pour le protéger."  
"Pourquoi les betas sont ils plus enclins à trouver plusieurs âmes sœurs?" Demanda Castiel.  
"A cause de la dissociation entre le loup et l'humain." Répondit Bobby. Il finit sa tasse sous l'œil curieux de Sam. "L'humain trouve une âme sœur dont il fait son partenaire, et le loup peut se choisir une compagne ou un compagnon indépendamment de l'humain."  
Sam fronça les sourcils. "Mais Jess n'est pas Beta..."  
"Non. Mais elle est liée à toi."  
"Crache le morceau Bobby!" grogna Dean. "C'est quoi ta théorie?"  
"Je pense que si Jessica a pu trouver une seconde âme sœur c'est à cause de Sam, et du Vœu qui les lie."  
Le loup de Sam se mit à grogner et il sentit la louve de Jessica se hérisser. Les loups accouplés le faisaient toujours au moyen d'un voeu qu'ils partageaient et qui les liait sans pouvoir être rompu. C'était une des premières choses qu'il avait apprises en s'accouplant avec Jessica. Le Vœu leur était venu naturellement, ils l'avaient partagé et faisait tellement partie d'eux que le briser leur ferait sans doute physiquement mal. C'était presque aussi intime que le gout de leurs sangs et rares étaient les loups qui acceptaient de partager leur Vœu avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
"Tu ne connais pas notre Vœu." Gronda-t-il.  
Bobby lui jeta un regard froid.  
"Je ne suis pas né d'hier gamin. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre les mots du Vœu pour savoir quelle en est la teneur. C'est le fondement de votre lien de couple et tu serais stupide de croire que quelqu'un d'observateur ne pourrait pas le deviner."  
Jessica se leva sans bruit, sans même repousser sa chaise et vint se placer derrière Sam, posant une main protectrice sur son épaule, juste au dessus de la marque qu'elle lui avait faite en s'accouplant avec lui.  
"Il a peut être raison." Dit elle d'une voix basse. "Ça aurait du sens. Même si ça serait très humiliant pour moi."  
"Plus humiliant que quand j'ai découvert que je ne suis pas assez pour toi?" Rétorqua Sam. Il savait que la dureté de son ton ne la perturberait pas.  
"Probablement juste autant. Et j'apprécie ça. On serait quittes comme ça."  
"Oh pitié prenez une chambre!" Ronchonna Dean. " Ou au moins mettez les sous titres pour ceux qui ne partagent pas votre langage!"  
Sam sourit et baissa les yeux sur le livre devant lui. "Est ce que ça dit si ceux a qui c'est arrivé ont réussit à faire marcher la relation? Parce que je t'assure que Ruby n'est pas mon âme sœur à moi."  
Bobby haussa les épaules. Sa veste de chasse bruissa presque fort dans le silence plein d'attente de la bibliothèque.  
"Menteur." Dit Castiel.  
Il avait les yeux rivés sur Sam, la tête penchée sur le côté, les paupières plissées comme s'il essayait de regarder le loup de Sam à travers sa peau. "Ton loup l'a déjà reconnue et acceptée comme membre de sa meute quand vous vous êtes battus hier."  
"Ça ne fait pas d'elle mon âme sœur!"  
"Mais ça fait d'elle un membre de ta famille." Dit Dean doucement. Sam savait qu'il choisissait ses mots avec soin. "Et ton loup protège sa famille."  
"Et tu te dis que si moi je l'aime, tu peux apprendre à l'apprécier ne serait ce qu'à travers moi." Ajouta Jessica.  
Sam soupira. "Ça ne fait pas d'elle mon âme sœur." Répéta-t-il.  
"Non. Mais c'est suffisant pour répondre à ta question." Déclara Bobby avec un petit sourire. "Vous trois, ça ne finira pas dans un bain de sang et de cœurs brisés."

##  
"Je t'apporte ce dont tu as besoin." Murmura Jessica contre la bouche de Sam. Ils étaient agenouillés sur leur lit, Ses mains caressaient les épaules du beta comme pour la première fois, avec délicatesse et révérence, et lui même n'avait pas touché autre chose que la peau de ses hanches, le pouce posé sur la marque qu'il lui avait faite des années auparavant.  
Ils respiraient le même air, répétant les mots de leur Vœu encore et encore jusqu'à partager le même esprit.  
"Je t'apporte ce dont tu as besoin." Répondit Sam pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois. Chaque fois qu'il le disait, il se sentait plus proche de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, pourquoi Ruby et pas une autre, pourquoi Ruby et pas juste lui?  
"Est ce que j'ai besoin d'elle?"Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
"Ou est ce que moi j'ai besoin d'elle parce que je ne te suffis pas?"  
"Tu me suffis."  
"A toi, pas à ton loup."  
Le loup de Sam grogna sa désapprobation et elle le sentit, elle fit descendre ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, déplaça ses lèvres jusqu'à la marque sur son épaule.  
"Ou peut être que j'ai besoin d'elle pour me compléter, et que tu peux l'y aider?" Souffla-t-elle.  
"Ou tout ça à la fois."  
"Ou quelque chose d'autre."  
Sam hocha la tête et la déséquilibra pour la faire tomber sur le lit. Les draps avaient leurs odeurs, leurs souvenirs, et c'était confortable, connu, apaisant.  
"Est ce que ça a de l'importance?" Demanda Sam doucement. Jessica avait les plus jolis yeux du monde, même ou surtout quand il voyait sa louve se refléter au fond d'eux. "Au moins l'un de nous a besoin d'elle. Et tu as besoin que je l'accepte comme étant ton âme soeur autant que moi." Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. "Et je peux faire ça."  
Elle le tira par les cheveux pour l'embrasser à son tour, Elle avait les dents plus pointues, les ongles plus longs, le désir l'empêchait de maîtriser totalement sa louve et Sam n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.  
"Bobby pense que je me suis liée à elle parce que c'est elle dont ton loup à besoin. Et je peux vivre avec ça aussi."  
Sam sourit. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il admirait sa tendresse, sa bonté, sa lumière. Elle le savait et elle le sentait. Tout comme il sentait son amour infini, sa passion, son besoin dévorant de le protéger et de prendre soin de lui.  
"Je t'apporte ce dont tu as besoin." Dirent ils en même temps.  
Et pour l'instant ils avaient désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre. Et comme Ruby dormait encore dans la pièce d'Argent, le reste de la meute n'aurait qu'à trouver un endroit loin du bunker pour passer la soirée. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils n'auraient pas le contrôle nécessaire pour ne pas envahir le lien de meute avec leurs ébats. Et ils convinrent tout les deux de n'en avoir rien à faire pour quelques heures.


End file.
